The present invention relates to a computer-based cooking assistance device, and more particularly to a combination thereof with a microwave oven. The cooking assistance device is capable of editing stored items of culinary information in response to input data and provides output data which includes a list of materials to be prepared and instructions to be observed by the user during cooking.
The recent introduction of microcomputers into household appliances has increased their functions and capabilities to a remarkable degree. There have been introduced computer-controlled microwave ovens having features which include programmable sequence heating and automatic level adjustment using a sensor. These additional features, on the other hand, have added complexity to the cooking procedure which, in the extreme, would represent annoyance to the user. Therefore, simplicity of operational procedure is strongly desired by the user. This demand is partly met by recent introduction of card reader mounted microwave ovens which automatically read off data stored in magnetic cards prepared by the manufacturer and provide heating according to the programmed sequence or instructions represented by the input data. More specifically, each magnetic card is prepared for each item of cooking menu with a set of time and heating level data recorded therein. The input data is processed by the built-in microcomputer, so that the user does not have to worry about the cooking process.
However, prior to cooking operations, the use has to consult a reference book to prepare foodstuff according to the directions given in that book. In addition, the fact that most of the energy radiated from the magnetron of microwave oven is absorbed by the foodstuff being heated is a great advantage, on the one hand, from the energy savings standpoint, but, on the other hand, a disadvantage on the part of the user from the operational standpoint since it requires a precision adjustment of the microwave energy according to the quantity of the foodstuff.